不朽三部曲之二:A Noble Life 高尚人生 By：KCS
by Lightviolet86
Summary: 不朽三部曲之二，"不朽声名"一文后不久发生，无角色死亡但略带忧郁，歇洛克·福尔摩斯的退休生活终于不再孤单了。


**【翻译】【原著向】【不朽三部曲之二】****A Noble Life ****高尚人生 ****By****：****KCS**

原文地址：.net/s/4437946/1/A_Noble_Life

授权：That's fine with me; I'm flattered and happy to give enjoyment if people want to read them.

作者前言：

为这个故事我做过研究（而且非常多），这是根据某些读者的要求而写的《不朽声名》的一篇同系列文。  
>根据原著，华生第三间，也是最后一间诊所位于安妮女王街。虽然这条街道有两个不同的地址，但更可能是看上去离贝克街比较近的那一个，靠近尤斯顿火车站和摄政公园。这个定位接近布鲁姆斯伯利特街和圣潘克拉斯，有文献记录两者在一战中均在德国对伦敦的空袭中遭受过齐柏林飞艇和哥达轰炸机的轰炸（其他地方也有受损）。如果有人想要检查我的定位，我保存着使用过的链接。<p>

我也做过医学方面的调查，如果有人有兴趣的话。

但无论如何，这毕竟是同人小说，请在发现我写了什么**完全**不实的东西的时候告诉我。

其次：我同意华生只结婚一次的观念，除非是我在原著中找到了直接反驳的证据（在柯南道尔对作品中使用的日期常规性的粗心大意等等基础上），我会坚持这个理论。这件事对你理解这篇文章不会造成太多不同，但我只是想让你事先知道我相信华生只结婚过一次，即使是在福尔摩斯于1903年退休之后。

最后加一句：别被开头吓到，就像你们知道的那样我不能经受角色死亡，这只是我在读完《歇洛克•福尔摩斯的收场白》和我自己写的续篇后在我脑海里徘徊不去的一个故事点子，有些忧郁，但并不黑暗，你已经得到警告了。

译者前言：被催文党加鸡血催生出的第二部= =…第三部真的要到10号之后了…另外感谢atoz和300在翻译上的指导和帮助！

* * *

><p>A Noble Life 高尚人生<p>

_当一个高尚的人开始两鬓斑白，那并非是如表象般的衰颓，而是不朽的起点。_

—_穆里尔•史帕克_

* * *

><p>我把自己的小包放在门外，伴着铰链发出的轻微吱呀声静静地推开橡木门，无声地把头探进了房间—如果他睡着的话我可绝对不要吵醒他，他现在需要尽可能多的休息。<p>

他看上去睡得十分安详，那沧桑的脸如今显得宁静而无忧无虑…他的睡容看起来就像虽然他明明知道自己该得到的远比这世界给予他的要多，却又能足够宽宏大量地顺天知命，而不是去追逐原本应得的命运。

然而他虽然从前就几乎能够瞬间入睡，不论任何地点（又一个真正军人的标志），但他的睡眠总是很浅，现在比起年轻时更甚。就在我坐进他床边的椅子时，发出的轻微嘎吱声令他睡意朦胧地眨了几下眼，然后转头看向了我。

惺忪的睡眼逐渐清醒，难以置信，诧异，然后是那早已深印在我心中的笑容在他脸上缓缓展开…我能读出在他脑中飞速掠过并展现在他脸上的每一个想法。

诧异…他完全没料到会看见我。多么希望我在过去就预先知道这一点！如果我在他身边他就不该惊讶了。从前我曾无数次因病或因伤躺在床上…而我只会在我睁开眼时发现他**不**在我身边而感到吃惊。要不是我在感情表达上那么犹疑不决，反复不定，他怎么会因为在床边看到我而惊讶呢？都过了这么多年…从我们初遇那时算起究竟过了多久？三十八年？我到底有多老了！

然而往事不可追，正如我一直乐意指出的，我极少花精力来验证自己的错误。不论如何，现在那惊讶已经化作了宁静的信任和见到我后的欢喜。他在微弱的光线中眨着眼，静静地看了我一会儿。

或许是火车上那差点没把我噎住的三明治，又或许是某些不知名的东西，我忽然觉得喉咙哽咽到了疼痛的地步，因此我所做的仅仅只能是将我的手覆在他露在被单外的那只冰冷无力的手上。

"你…来得好快。"他安心地低声说道。那判若两人的虚弱嗓音令我的手颤抖，我的胸口仿佛被一块大石硌得生疼。

我点点头，强迫我那发紧的喉头努力发出正常的声音。"我一听到消息就立刻赶来了，老伙计。"

他虚弱地叹气，努力转身朝向我。我慌忙坐在他床边令他不至于需要挪动自己。他微微向我点头致谢，用力握了下我的手。

那双我熟悉无比，如今却因疲倦和药物而暗淡无神的榛色双眼仔仔细细从头到脚地扫视着我，用比平时略微缓慢一点的速度搜寻着每一处细节，然后他温情地朝我微笑。

"福尔摩斯…不要这样害怕，"他轻语："情况并不像表面这么严重。"

面对他将我从前的话原封不动扔回给我的行为，我不知是该哭还是该笑（在阿德尔伯特•格鲁纳一案注1里我曾经让他也这么又惊又怕过）。但感谢我那自尊心，最终笑意还是战胜了悲伤，我觉得喉头的紧绷感缓缓减轻了。

他的双眼闭上了片刻，没有任何动作，只是缓缓呼吸着。我一动也不敢动，害怕一旦动弹就会发生什么让我无法控制的事情。然而那双记忆深处的眼睛再次睁了开来，注视着我的脸。

"没那么糟。"他再一次喃喃地柔声说，用关心的眼神逡巡着我忧急交加的脸。真是可恶，为什么他总是关心别人超过关心他自己？

"休息几日…改变生活习惯…我就会没事了。"

"休息几日？改变生活习惯？"我听见自己的声音高得几乎歇斯底里，立刻努力把它压低—现在激动有可能造成危险。

"华生，你差点就心肌梗塞！你不能仅仅只是改变些生活习惯然后就继续那么过下去！"

显然我把镇静和沉着完全抛在了脑后，证据就是我的声音现在和我的手都抖得像筛糠一样，这次的事几乎彻底扰乱了我的控制力。奇怪的是这种情况已经不再像旧时那样令我烦扰了—我已经学习到在如今这个混乱的世界里，有很多事情比骄傲更重要。

他在我激烈的语调中瑟缩了一下，带着令人心痛的疲惫垂下了眼。

"我没法扔下所有事情，福尔摩斯，"他悲哀地小声说："你已经多年不在伦敦了…你不知道战争带来了多大破坏，我们的重建工作才刚刚起步。"

"你为国家付出的已经远远超出你的义务了，华生！"我咆哮着，对他那可恨的固执产生的怒火令我的声音里带上了比我原意更多的不忿色彩。"是时候让年轻人来做这些事了！"

他又叹了口气，再次闭上了眼。

"你不明白，福尔摩斯。"

"没错，我不明白，"我低声说，声音抖得如风中之烛。_冷静，保持冷静…_"华生，战争都结束六个月了…你甚至都没修理你那被空袭炸烂的自家的房子！"

自他从战场回归时，他发现自己在安妮女王街的住处只残存了一部分。被炸毁的大半如今都还未能重建。我知道他只是住在还完好的那部分房间里，损坏的那半丝毫未动。

"我没有时间，"他无力的低喃道，然后仿佛想要再加上一句，声音低的我几乎听不见："…也没有钱。"

我用剩下那只手揉着额头，感到我抗争了一整天的压力和担忧带来的头痛正威胁着要蔓延到前额来。

"你又开始免费看诊了，是吗？"

大概是由于我的话音里渗着愤世嫉俗或冷酷无情的色彩，他的双眼瞬间瞪大，闪过了一丝怒火。

"福尔摩斯，孩子们正在病痛和死亡中挣扎，疾病正在以前所未有的速度扫荡着这个城市！我们人手不足！我没那个功夫去修那些鬼知道是什么时候坏掉的房间，想想如今在伦敦还有多少不幸的人根本无家可归！"

他的声音忽然微弱了下来，发出了一声痛苦的喊叫，无助地喘息着。我诅咒着刺激到他的我自己，轻轻地将我的手放在他肩上，帮助他深呼吸，就像他从前曾经对我做过的那样，我感觉到他尖锐地抽气，浑身发抖。

"真对不起，华生。"我懊悔地低语，为什么我总是没法把这种事情做对？

他摇着头，集中调整着自己的呼吸，然后他抬头看着我，用更加平缓的语气对我说：

"我很好，福尔摩斯。"他平和而冷静地说，仿佛在挑衅我去反驳他的话。

"你**不**好，我亲爱的伙伴，"我用尽全力克制自己的声音，深深吸了口气以重新鼓起勇气…我不是前来刺激他的，我必须保持冷静。

"你被你的女仆发现倒在你诊室的地板上，华生！如果她当时没进门…"我的声音破碎着微弱了下来，因为后续的一幕实在是难以言喻的恐怖。

今晨我刚刚打开电报那瞬间的震惊和令人几乎瘫倒的恐慌再一次席卷了我的全身。那时的恐惧将我彻底灭顶，直到我看到了电报下文，意识到我最初的可怕推测是错误的（谢天谢地）。

我的朋友抬眼看我，他的双眼被精疲力竭的阴霾笼罩，但依旧闪烁着和从前一样熟悉的光彩，在我以往不似我那冷淡的天性而更努力地去关心他时，我经常能看到这种光彩。他常常像这样照顾别人，而别人用同样的方式对待他时，他会把它们当成几乎是意料之外的恩赠—而这是我在过去的岁月里本该为他做的，但却不止一次两次忽略的事。

"福尔摩斯，**心绞痛**和心肌梗塞不是一回事。"他柔声向我保证（听上去就像个术业精湛的医生，和他现在躺在病床上的模样极不协调）："仅仅是将来或许会发生心梗的预警。所以我在接下来的岁月里必须随时随地携带硝酸甘油片…这并不是特别麻烦，我亲爱的伙伴。"

并不是特别麻烦…我亲爱的华生，永远都是轻描淡写的高手。他并不是特别清楚这件事给了我多么恐怖的打击—一个清晰，无情而冰冷的信号，提醒我们不再是活跃在维多利亚时代伦敦的两个中年人，我不清楚究竟是靠某种奇特的善良天意，又或是靠我的智慧，那时的我们曾沿危机的崖边而行，但从未摔落过。然而如今的我们不再像那样所向披靡了，永远不再是了，那些日子早已逝去了。

我静静闭了一会儿眼，努力组织语言向他清晰表达我真正想对他说的话，并尽可能将自己的思维在今天首次整理得有序一些。当我再次睁开眼，发现他正试图用手肘撑起身，望着自己头下方的枕头皱眉，显然在为自己的虚弱而哀伤。

我忽然觉得自己小心翼翼，不想损害那愚蠢却被他如此珍惜的自尊。然而我不能见他如此无助，也不能强迫他请求我给他帮助。两者都带有羞辱的意味，但后者尤甚。

"可以让我—"

"是的，"他安心地叹气，允许我帮助他小心翼翼地坐起。我在他身后多放了几个枕头和靠垫，扶他缓慢而轻柔地靠下。当我做完这一切时他的眼是闭上的，然后他睁开了眼，给了我一个感激的小小微笑，伴随着一声满意的轻叹向后倚去。

他对这件事看得远比我开…这点我完全不吃惊。我一直很清楚他是个比我坚强太多的人，考虑他那种力量总是被他那浪漫的天性所调和，这点让人觉得很奇怪。如果我是他的话，我就无法像他那样控制自己。他的人生可谓是一种平衡，而我的则是一种极端…而他就是固定住我，防止我走向一头或另一头极端的唯一锚链。他明白他这点对像我这样性格的人有多重要吗？

有一阵子我烦躁地坐立不安，手指沿着他被单的缝线来回摸索着，直到他用手覆在了我的手指上，阻止了它们神经质的抽搐。

"你究竟有什么是想对我说又说不出口的？"他静静问我，带着一丝笑意。真讨厌，他太了解我那些神经质的习惯了。

我深吸一口气看向他，训练自己的脸表现出期望中的平静安心的样子，然而我觉得这只是让自己看起来笨拙无比。

"华生…不能再这样了。"我最后轻声开口说："我亲爱的朋友，我知道你是个行动派，但是…就算是你也不可能永远这么继续下去。你已经让自己操劳过度太多年，现在惩罚终于来了。"

我是多么讨厌说这些话啊，这些事实一刀刀割得我有多么深！但总得有人在他成功杀死他自己，然后间接令我心中的一大块死去前告诉他这些。

华生对我皱着眉，疲惫无力地叹了口气，令我的喉头再次哽住。"这也是史蒂芬—是他们叫来的那个医生，福尔摩斯—告诉我的话。"他喃喃地说，他的表情陷入了沉痛，他知道我的话是对的，但那见鬼的骄傲让他还无法承认这残酷的事实。

我尝试着将手搭在他胳膊上，将我一生中所有的诚意注入话语："他是对的，华生，我亲爱的伙计，我…"我犹豫了，不知接下来该说什么好—这些事从来就不属于我的业务范围，我承认这完全超出了我的极限。

究竟怎么说才能让它听起来并不是我在怀疑他的能力…事实上我从来没有像现在这样如此信任他的坚忍不拔（将来也不会像现在这样）。我绝不希望他认为我在怀疑他继续工作的能力，但我不能允许他继续走上这条自毁的道路，就算动机或许良好也是一样。

我犹豫得太久，令他疑问地挑起了眉，最后我终于下定决心冒一次险。_上帝啊请让这听起来像是关心，而不是同情…_

"华生，我请求—恳求你—不要再这样继续下去了，"我困难地吞咽了一下："我的朋友，你已经做完你该做的了，请你在真正心肌梗塞之前停手吧。你必须停下，华生，看在…我俩的份上，你无论如何必须停下。"

或许是我那些极为罕见的感性言语，又或是我摇摇欲坠的话音吸引了他的注意力，因为在他温柔望向我时眼神更留心了些，理解的光芒在他眼中带着暖意闪烁。感谢上帝让他能拥有那不可思议的，随时弥补我在平日对话中那贫乏的措辞导致的千疮百孔的本事。

"我不知道如果我停下工作后还能做什么，福尔摩斯。"他难过地说，在他低声对我说的同时，我能在他脸上看到被掩藏的接受事实的痛苦。命运和年纪的确残酷，而有些人只不过是太过高尚，太过善良，以至于无法屈从于它们无情的追击。如今这世界毫无公平可言。

现在我的机会来了…我必须抓住它…

"华生…"我踌躇再三，清楚他正奇怪地看着我。我又艰难地吞咽了一下，再次试着开口说："华生，你有想过退休吗？"

这句话吸引了他的注意，毫无疑问，因为他正集中全力直盯着我。"退休？"他茫然地重复着。

_见鬼，他还没明白…我必须把所有事说出来。_

若现在不开口，就永远没机会了…

我微微抓紧了他的胳膊，"华生，你觉得我为什么在十六年前挑选高地上的小别墅时选了如今这栋，而没有选那栋海景更好的？"

他带着意外的疑问表情眨着眼，明显在缓缓处理这个问题，而且正在追溯回忆。

"这栋更隐蔽，当年你这么告诉我。"他最后说，疑惑地看着我。

即使话题很严肃，我仍不自觉咧嘴微笑："你知道我有点喜欢扭曲真相的小习惯。"

"你想说对我隐瞒事实，没错，我很清楚。"

我不快地畏缩了一下，而他为成功戳中了我的痛处而得意地笑起来（就算还生着病，他依旧知道哪儿才是我那厚厚防御的薄弱点）。接着他示意我继续："然后？"

"这栋有一间多余的卧室。"我简简单单回答道。

他迷惑地盯着我，我在完全失去勇气之前加快了说话的速度："我从来没料到过你还会坚持行医这么久，华生。"

我愿直率地承认我同时低估了他的力量和健康，我依旧不了解我的华生，就像在我退休那时原本以为我了解他，结果发现自己错的离谱一样。我曾经无数次说过这句话以至于它成了我们之间的一句陈辞滥调，但它的确一点不假—我从来没能探知到这个人的极限。

直到现在，他**真的**有极限了。他付出了沉重之极的代价，几乎就跨过了这极限。我强抑住一阵战栗，表达出我最终的诚挚恳求：

"你必须停下，华生，这里…这里已经不再是我们的伦敦了，我亲爱的伙伴。"我发觉自己语调中的悲伤，带着些许不知所措："这个伦敦已经属于下一代人了，老伙计，你我都不再是它的一份子了。即使你继续奋战下去，对你和伦敦都毫无任何好处，老朋友。

我看见那虽然被他深深掩埋，但依然能被我感受到的沉痛闪过他憔悴的脸颊，我轻轻拍了拍他的肩。

"该是放手的时候了，华生。"尽管我努力想把话说得坚定有力，但他忧疲交加的脸上露出的心碎表情令回忆的洪流在我脑海中汹涌而至，我的声音逐渐变得低不可闻。

* * *

><p><em>我对伦敦、英国…还有全世界的日新月异早已妥协，我和自己紧紧抓住不放的一小块天地依旧死水不惊，然而世界正在我周围旋绕前行—警察局里充斥着年轻而明亮的新面孔，无数年轻人采用了我的方法，开始步入私人顾问的道路，新的发明，新的人，新的进步，一个崭新的时代…所有的一切都和我出生的，并一生如自己领土般挚爱的世界完全不同。<em>

_华生对于我在他认为依旧是我事业中的光辉年代骤然退休一事感到异常惊愕…但我比其他人都更清楚太阳即将西沉，而我作为世界唯一私家咨询侦探对伦敦的统治也是如此…我很肯定我很快就会被拥有海量新知识和青春活力的某人给抢尽风头，而我只会没有能力继续胜任下去。_

_而且如果我不能再一如既往的优秀，除了让我们一再离刀山火海越来越近外，我看不出继续我们业务的任何意义，因为新世纪到来，犯罪分子会变得日复一日愈加大胆而狡诈。十六年前杀手伊万斯的事件（感觉都过去多久了！）令我终于痛下了决心—在我日益严重的粗心大意令我们中的某个人付出比我能承受的更沉重的代价之前，我该离开了。_

_六个月之后我高兴地隐身于一个崭新世界，去探索，去分类，去计算。_

_我从未为此后悔过，除了在那些孤寂夜晚，当我有了新发现，兴高采烈地转身准备告诉华生时—他不在那里。_

_我们花了超过两周反复推敲决定，讨论各种可能性或其次的选择，不止一次为那件事唇枪舌剑却毫无所获。最后他告诉我他不能和我一起退休，因为若他在未来的岁月里无事可做，他会发疯…而他的工作能力还能保持好些年。_

_我可以理解…我绝不喜欢这主意，因为我曾经认定（令我耻辱的是，我的确长期习惯性认为我生命中的美好事物都是理所当然的）他会毫不犹豫地和我同去苏塞克斯，但我依然理解他，留给了他一张未封口的邀请函，让他一有空就来看我，而他只要能够，就几乎每个周末都会前来。_

_整整九年，这成了我们一种新的生活方式。由于身为作家和曾与我结交给他带来的声誉，华生在安妮女王街的开业行医毫无困难地大获成功，据人们所说他生活得和我同样平和而满足，虽然环境不同。_

_伦敦就算没有了福尔摩斯也日继一日地改变和前行，但我的华生从未离开，令我极为满意的是，我们对如今的生活别无他求。_

_然后征兵令发布了，召唤着人们戎装上阵为国效忠，我花了两年潜伏在美国，并用我的方式打入了一个德国间谍团伙，这令我们远隔重洋，而且为了我的安全着想，我们几乎毫无联系。正当我期待着我们之间的距离即将随着我间谍生涯的结束而消失时，这份希望随着我发现他以军医身份自愿加入了国王陛下的军队而破灭了。我已为我的国王尽了我的职责，而现在轮到他了…虽说对他而言风险更高，他自愿入伍的速度却比那些年纪只到他一半甚至三分之一的人更快。_

_在那漫长而令人精疲力竭的岁月里，我只见过他两次，通过三次电话，在其余的每分每秒里担心着他的安危，无时无刻不在盼望着他的电报以证明他依旧平安无恙。最终他退伍的消息传到了我耳里。我在他登上朴茨茅斯（注2）码头时见到了他，一个疲倦而厌世的人，就和我在三十五年前第一次见到他时一样。之后的几天，在我位于苏塞克斯的蜂场，我们又仿佛回到了旧日的时光。_

_然而人们说过一切美好都会终结，他最后还是回了伦敦，发现他的房子毁在了齐柏林飞艇的轰炸下，而伦敦依旧由于大战的破坏而满目疮痍。我几乎没听到关于他的消息，而由于他日以继夜地天知道是在工作些什么，我在这六个月里只偶尔见过他几次。直到今天早上我接到他倒下的消息。_

* * *

><p>当华生用黯然的眼神望着我时，我将自己从沉思中甩脱出来。<p>

"是时候放手了…"他轻声重复着。

我无声地点头，紧紧握住他的手，殷切希望他放下他那顽固的坚守，看在他身体的份上…也为了让我不至于发疯的份上。因为不管我是否能完全理解那将我们的一生紧紧相连的不可毁灭的纽带，事实依旧存在：一旦他遭遇不测，我会紧随其后，而我极其清楚这一点。与某人，**任何人**，如此不可分割地紧密相连，这个想法让人恐惧，可又微妙的令人心安。

但我绝不希望他只是因为类似工作过度这种微不足道的理由就跑去**独自**尝试解决这世上最神秘的谜题（注3）。这可不是应当发生的事。

他在床上艰难地撑起身，压抑着些许悲伤叹着气，带着无穷无尽的疲惫闭上了眼。我没有动弹，因为他双手的无力而垂下了头，多么希望上帝能让我们回到只是无忧无虑开着变老的玩笑的旧时光！

多少次在我的戏剧化发作时他曾揶揄我，说终有一天他会因为我对戏剧化的热爱被吓得心脏病发作…如今这句玩笑是多么残酷而可怕！

"福尔摩斯…我有几天不能起床活动，他们希望我至少再受医生观察两天。"我听见他静静地低喃，抬起了头。

他的双眼仍然轻闭着，我无法从他眼中看出他心里究竟在想些什么。

"但在那之后…"

他忽然用力握住我的手，直直望进我的眼里…那温暖而别无所求的神色我已经很多年没见了…我知道我现在的表情一定和他如出一辙，而他再次开口时，微笑不由自主的爬上了我的脸庞。

"我想回家。"

****Fin****

注1：指《显贵的主顾》一案。  
>注2：朴次茅斯（Portsmouth）：英国城市名，别名庞培（Pompey），位于英国英格兰东南部汉普郡。<br>注3：指死亡。


End file.
